


But Jung Has His Merits

by tigerlady (shetiger)



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-30
Updated: 2009-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-05 12:38:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shetiger/pseuds/tigerlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily's mind can be a very interesting place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But Jung Has His Merits

**Author's Note:**

> Another for [](http://smittywing.livejournal.com/profile)[**smittywing**](http://smittywing.livejournal.com/). 1300 words. And...yeah. Mostly fun smut, with the random Emily Prentiss issues peaking out here and there.

The first time the idea occurs to her, it's in a dream.

It starts out a nightmare, one that she's had in a hundred variations since she was a little girl. She's naked, and she doesn't know why, can't remember how she got that way--can't figure out how on earth she could have forgotten to get dressed before she came to work. But she's standing there, in the bullpen, just letting it all hang out for the world to see. HRT and support staff bustle about, not seeming to notice her, thank goodness. She tries to back up, fade into the half-wall below Dave and Hotch's offices, but her toes cramp up and she can't get them to work right.

"It's a well accepted fact that nightmares about being naked mean that you're afraid to show the world some aspect of yourself," Reid says, never looking up from his book. Canterbury Tales, the edition with the pink marshmallow Peep on the front.

"I thought you didn't believe in dream analysis," she says to him.

"That's because he doesn't have your legs," Morgan says. "Have you tried talking to Sister Agatha about that dry cleaning bill? If you get a Bingo on the fourteenth, it should be fifty percent off."

"That's how they're laundering the drug money, isn't it?" She sighs, wondering why she never saw it before. She hefts her Glock. It's perfect in her hand, as always.

"Forgetting something?" Dave asks. He's in front of her now, looking at her with that one-sided curl of his lips. She looks down at herself; she's not naked anymore, not completely. She's wearing one of his dawn-blue dress shirts, but it's open in the front, begging him to step forward and investigate what's underneath.

She doesn't give him time to figure it out. Emily wraps her arms around his neck and then boosts herself up, settling her legs around his waist and her hips against his. And then he's naked and hard and in her. Her back is pressed into the railing behind her as he thrusts, but all she can feel is the perfect heat between her legs.

That's when she wakes up, too horny to be as horrified as she should be by her subconscious. She takes care of the horniness, and after that she's too busy getting ready for work to dwell on it. It's not until three days later, lazing against Dave's side after a big dinner and a fabulous round of sex, that the memory reawakens. Naked at work and putting on a very public display of her relationship. Subtle, her mind is not, even without the anvil of Reid's commentary. It's so _un_subtle that she snorts at herself.

"Something funny?"

She rolls her head back onto the pillow so that she can see him better. He's got that patient "I'm listening" look on, with one eyebrow cocked and an almost-smile on his lips. She starts to shake her head, just toss the thought away as unimportant, but there's something else in his face, something that's not clearly evident from the set of his muscles or the look in his eyes. It's something that's greater than the whole saying he's worried about what she's thinking, whether she might be laughing at him, and she's not sure whether she's finally developed women's intuition or if the knowledge is a side effect of her job, but she's glad for it this once.

"I was thinking about this crazy dream I had the other night," she tells him, and the nervous whatever in him immediately relaxes.

He brushes his hand over the inside of her elbow. "Oh yeah? Crazy how?"

She snorts again. "I was at the BAU, naked in front of everybody. Clearly I have no issues whatsoever lurking in my subconscious."

Dave chuckles. "Maybe you're just an exhibitionist at heart."

"Hmmm, yes, you've really got me pegged there, Agent Rossi."

"I did earlier, anyway."

"That's terrible. You're terrible," she says, but she's laughing as she says it. Dave's arm curls a little tighter around her, pulling her in so she can feel him laughing too. This is nice. Too nice to believe sometimes. She can't remember having this with a lover, this relaxed togetherness as well as hot sex. One or the other, yes, but at the same time... She has a feeling that maybe her dream was getting at a little bit more than the obvious, but she doesn't feel like probing too deeply at it right now. It was just a dream, after all.

"We had sex in my dream," she says, for no real reason other than she wants to. "At the BAU."

"Reeeally." Dave turns onto his side, propping himself up on his elbow to look down at her. "Are you sure you don't have some hidden fantasies you'd like to explore?"

She gapes at him for a moment, because she knows herself pretty well, all things considered. Sex is not something she's all that hung up on. Issues surrounding sex, yes, but secret kinks dogging her id? No.

He stretches his arm out so he's lying down again, snug up against her side and mouth close to her ear. "Why don't you tell me about it anyway."

Honest to God, the way he rumbles sends goosebumps up her arms and tightens her nipples into aching want. Maybe she does have secret kinks. Maybe she has a Rossi kink, one that turns her insides to jelly and makes her want crazy, impossible things. She glances at his smile, then licks her lips and decides 'what the hell'. "So at first, I was freaked out, like normal in one of these dreams. But then Morgan and Reid started talking to me, and I kind of forgot I was naked."

"Makes sense. Once you got acceptance from your confidants, then it wasn't a big issue anymore."

Emily rolls her eyes. "Or I was just distracted by Sister Agatha's plans for world domination through Bingo."

"Do I even want to know?"

She giggles. "No, it wasn't important. But then you were there and I was wearing one of your shirts. There wasn't much of a transition--we just started going at it, right below Hotch's office."

"That's definitely one way to announce us to the world." Dave blows a stream of air over her neck, then mouths her shoulder. His hands have been drifting carelessly along her flank, and now he starts moving with more purpose, making darting sorties that send the sensitive skin of her belly shivering. "I'd go for the more subtle route, though."

"Oh yeah?" she asks, her voice a little breathy.

"Yeah. I'd have you in my office, the door cracked open just enough that anyone walking by could see, and I'd bend you over my desk." He moves up to cup her breast, thumb rolling over her nipple. "Maybe naked. I can see the plus in that. But when I think about it, you're always in that navy skirt suit, the one with the pin stripes. All polished and proper except for your panties around your ankles and your skirt up high, showing everything to the world."

"Dave," she groans, spreading her legs and tugging his hand downward. Exhibition really isn't her thing, but the way he talks, she can see how good it would be, can feel how turned on she'd get. The way she'd be vulnerable until he stepped forward and covered her up by doing the most intimate thing possible.

"God, you're beautiful," he whispers. He follows her lead, not taking time to finesse her this once, fingers moving fast over her clit in the way she just _needs_ sometimes. Hard and fast, shaking strong. She comes with a protracted yell that would definitely wake the neighbors if they were at her apartment.

"More?" he asks, hand stilled but not moving away, awaiting her command.

"Maybe," she says, catching her breath. She's gonna be sore in the morning if they keep going like this, but... "What else do you think about?"

Dave kisses her cheek. "All kinds of things."

 

END


End file.
